ever_after_high_the_elite_boarding_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple White's Story
A New Orientation Life can be wonderful when you have a Happily Ever After. Take me for an example. Since my mom is the royally famous Snow White, it's my destiny to follow in her footsteps. It is a fablous future filled with friendly dwarfs, my very own Prince Charming and a magical wedding that ends with a big muscial number, and everyone in the kingdom knows the words! Still, I never took my pre-written legacy for granted. That's why I study hard at Ever After High.There's a lot of pressure when you're next in line to be "The Fairest Of Them All". But it's worth the work. At least it was before someone decided to tempt fate and question our destinies. What was wrong with the way things were once upon a time? Whatever your parent's role was, that's your role. If your mom was the Evil Queen, it's your job to be the next Evil Queen. It was written that way for a reason! Now nobody knows that if their Happily Ever After will happen. Fortunately, a great, trust-worthy and kind leader understands the big story. We must follow our destinies. That's why I'm determinded to turn the page back to where it's supposed to be. Oh, but where are my manners? Let me start from the beginning. Chapter. 1 Once upon a new school year, one week before classes, we had our 'book to school' Orientation in the Charmitorium. I was looking foward to Headmaster Grimm's 'Welcome Back' speech. He reminds us how we are all destined for greatness. There is not such thing as short stories or tall tales. We're all pages in the big book of life, and we all have a role to play. Isn't that just enchanting? I dreamed of this year since I was a little nursery rhyme. On Legacy Day, I would unlock the storybook of legends and declare my destiny. It is royally magical, not only because I start the path to my first chapter as Snow White, but we have a totally wicked dance that is the tale of school every year. It is a spellebration! I was in the top-level balcony, sitting between my best friend forever after, Brair Beauty, and a princess with her gorgeously long hair piled on her lap. It was Rapunzel's daughter, Holly O' Hair, and this was her first year. I was telling her how hexcellent classes were when Duchess Swan decided to ruffle our feathers: ''"Oh my wand, Apple, stop trying to brainwish the poor girl into thinking you rule." '' Duchess has been a thorn in my side ever since Prince Daring Charming asked me to last year's Enchatment in the Forest dance instead of her. First of all, everyone knows Daring and I are just friends. It is not my fault he didn't ask out Duchess. That is no reason for her spread fables about me putting a love potion in Daring's lunch. What - Ever - After! But I wasn't about to sink to her level. Besides, the headmaster's speech was about to begin. Chapter 2 Our Orientation tour always began in the Tower with our royal advisor, Professor Gold. However when we walked in, Professor Gold's jeweled rainbow drapery was gone! Instead there was an endless white tapestry, and from it, our new teacher appeared. She introuducted herself as "Her Majesty the White Queen", but since she was our teacher, she wanted to be called "Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen". A little werid, but that is to be hexpected from Wonderland royalty. She asked if we have any questions and called on the lovely girl with fabelous shoes and dirt under her shoes. Ashlynn was a bit stunned. Can not say I blame her. I mean I love Ashlynn Ella and we all know she's a nature girl, but she should have cleaned up after spending the morning in the enchanted forest. She is the next Cinderella, after all. "Um, Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen, where is Professor Gold?" "An hexcellent question!" But then she just absently stared for an awkward amount of time. I raised my hand "Do you know where she is?" I've never seen a teacher get so offended because I did not address her properly. She said she would fail me if she only knew who I was. I've never felt so embarrased. Fortunately I can always count of Brair, "Psst, Apple!" As the class was leaving, she hung back, and tossed a considerable lenght of Holly's hair out of the window. She had that impulsive look in her eye, "Let's go shopping." I was hesitant, but Brair made a good point, "The tour's the same every year. It not like we are ditching class." We made our escape for some much needed princess time. Chapter 3 Just over the bridge from the school is the best shopping in the land -------- the Village Mall in the town of Book End. We dropped by the Mirror Store to get the new Mirror Pad for Blondie Lockes' birthday. It is perfect for investigative reporting! We were having a ball, but there was still one thing on Brair's mind it was Why do we have the white queen as a teacher as she adjusted her new sunglasses, Should not she be running Wonderful? Then i said Wait a spell, Brair, You did not hear. A A Royal